Nasutoceratops
was a centrosaurine ceratopsian dinosaur found in Utah, USA during the late Cretaceous Period, around 77-75 million years ago. It had a short yet thick snout and large horns above its eyes that extended almost to the end of its beak-like mouth. The horns are the longest brow-horns of all members of the centrosaurine sub-family but rather than growing straight out their horns would grow to the side and then out, similar to a bulls horns. It shared its habitat with Parasaurolophus, Ornithomimus and Teratophoneus, a six-meter long tyrannosaur related to Albertosaurus, which may had been a massive threat to it. |-|Movies= ''Battle at Big Rock ''Nasutoceratops was one of the many dinosaur species rescued from Isla Nublar. The Nasutoceratops clones are similar to their real life counterparts, with the only differences being shrink wrapped frill holes, sharper frill horns, and semi-elephant-like feet. Males are larger than females and have longer horns. The coloration of the clones are dusty brown with red patterns on their backs as well as their frills. They also have blacks tips on their white horns. One year after the incident at the Lockwood Manor, a Nasutoceratops pair had produced at least one offspring at Big Rock National Park. The female and her child were seen foraging at one of the park’s camping ground, only to be attacked by a hungry Allosaurus. After a brief scuffle, the male Nasutoceratops came in to protect his family and escaped with them. EEgV z-WwAEGyQc.jpg Battle-at-Big-Rock-Nasutoceratops-mom-baby.png Battle-at-Big-Rock-Nasutoceratops-mom-baby-2.png Battle-at-Big-Rock-Nasutoceratops-mom-baby-4.png Battle-at-Big-Rock-Nasutoceratops-mom-baby-5.png Battle-at-Big-Rock-Nasutoceratops-mom.png Battle-at-Big-Rock-released-Allosaurus-Nasuto.png Battle-at-Big-Rock-female-Nasutoceratops-Allosaurus-fight-3.png Battle-at-Big-Rock-baby-Nasutoceratops-Allosaurus-hunt.png Battle-at-Big-Rock-baby-Nasutoceratops-Allosaurus-hunt-2.png Battle-at-Big-Rock-baby-Nasutoceratops-Allosaurus-hunt-4.png Battle-at-Big-Rock-female-Nasutoceratops-Allosaurus-fight.png Male-Nasutoceratops-Family-Allosaurus-Fight.png nasuto vs allo.jpg Male-Nasutoceratops-Family-Allosaurus-Fight-9.png Male-Nasutoceratops-Family-Allosaurus-Fight-10.png Male-Nasutoceratops-Family-Allosaurus-Fight-4.png |-|Games= ''Jurassic Park: Builder ''see Nasutoceratops/Builder Nasutoceratops is one of the available dinosaurs in the game. It was not initially available in this game but was released as a part of version 4.3.8 and was first revealed as part of a special Halloween promotion for 2014. Nasuto.png|''Nasutoceratops'' debut image Nasuto 3.jpg|''Nasutoceratops'' in the Battle Arena 10953078_1548218702114908_1731850716_n.jpg|''Nasutoceratops'' charging Nasuto2.jpg|Level 20 Nasutopceratops Jurassic-Park-Builder-Nasutoceratops.png|''Nasutoceratops'' card NasutoceratopsmaxedHD.jpg|Fully maxed Nasutoceratops BzSFv1NCcAEX_Hy.png Naamloos.jpg|Level 1-5 Nasutoceratops nasutoceratropsbattle.jpg my_new_dinosaur__by_amazonianfisherman-d859l61.png 1391923_720766891345565_6123004085430080791_n.png 13934571_1109325802489670_456699143636069695_n.png 16473188_1273557469399835_8458177341526028231_n.png ''Jurassic World: The Game ''see Nasutoceratops/JW: TG Nasutoceratops is a creatable dinosaur in Jurassic World: The Game. Since September 30th 2015, a fully maxed Nasutoceratops could be mixed with Pachycephalosaurus to make a Pachyceratops. Ceratopid_level_1-10.jpg|Base Form Nasutoceratops Nasuto-0.jpg 12410569_1654431294807049_7716125118602592798_n.jpg|Level 20 Nasutoceratops nasutoceratrops_by_wolvesanddogs23-d97pbsy.png|Level 30 Nasutoceratops NasutoceratopsJW.jpg|Fully maxed Nasutoceratops 11934977_1474940096164316_1608345405107681595_n.jpg 12552942_1654431391473706_518191131624479363_n.jpg 156207_1654431408140371_7985933126983791183_n.jpg Nasutoceratops lvl. 40.jpeg ''Jurassic World: Evolution ''Nasutoceratops appears in the 1.9 update for Jurassic World: Evolution. The base color is similar to the Battle at Big Rock variant. nasuoceratops jwwe.jpg FB_IMG_1567154226745.jpg FB IMG 1567154219286.jpg ''Jurassic World: Alive ''Nasutoceratops appears as a rare in Jurassic World: Alive, being based on the Battle at Big Rock variant. FB_IMG_1567275523641.jpg FB_IMG_1567206015341.jpg |-|Toys= Jurassic World: Dino Rivals toyline The Nasutoceratops was released as part of the Dino Rivals toy-line. It is part of the "Dual Attack" line, which is a line of dinosaurs with two action gimmicks. This is the first time it has ever physically appeared in any Jurassic Park toy set. New_Dual_Attack_Allo_&_Nasuto.jpg New_Dual_Attack_Nasuto.jpg MattelNasutoceratops.jpg FB IMG 1568850516778.jpg|''Allosaurus'' and Nasutoceratops maquettes Navigation Category:Ceratopsians Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Dinosaurs Discovered in the 2010s Category:Jurassic Park: Builder dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: The Game dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: Evolution dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: Alive dinosaurs Category:Escaped Dinosaurs Category:Surviving Animals Category:Animals from the Films